


You’ll Take What I Give

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eating out, Fingering, M/M, Spanking, bdsm tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: Julian gets a bit bold during a moment of intimacy, leading to punishment followed by a good fuck.





	You’ll Take What I Give

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr: Asra or Male Apprentice dominating Julian, spanking him hard, rimming him, then fucking his ass. I think you can read it with Asra or yourself/an OC in mind. Visit my arcan tumblr @ama-hates-julian to make requests of your own, talk to me, hang out, all that fun stuff!

Julian whimpers slightly as he grinds in my lap, trying his best to grind directly on my erection. He’s bold today, moving without permission, touching and biting without asking. Sometimes I let it pass, but it is clear that he’s just begging for punishment with his behavior. I dig my hands into his hips to still him and push him off my lap. He whines as his back hits the bed, reaching to touch me, only to have his hand slapped away. 

“If you’re going to be bad like this, you have to know you’ll be punished,” I warn. He arches his back presenting all of his naked form to me. 

“Please punish me, I know I deserve it sir.” I nod thoughtfully in response, going off the bed to get the necessary supplies. While I contemplate his punishment, I can hear him touching himself. It’s obvious ased off the loud groaning and consistent shifts of the fabric on the bed.

“Instead of continuing to misbehave, get on your hands and knees. Touch yourself again and you’ll regret it.” I call over my shoulder as I shed my shirt. I keep pants on for now, knowing Julian feels even more embarrassed when he’s the only one naked. I can hear Julian getting into position as I grab a vial of oil from one of the the drawers. I don’t get anything else, a straightforward offense deserves a straightforward punishment. I am glad to find Julian positioned as I requested when I turn around. “Good boy Ilya! Thank you for listening.”

Julian whimpers at the praise, shifting slightly before resuming his position. I place a steadying hand on his hip and move the other to grope at his ass. He whines quietly, knowing what is coming. I start with a light swat to warm him up before bringing my hand down with full force behind it. He cries out loudly, but I don’t pause except for the brief moments when I pull my hand back for the next strike. Only five strikes in and he is already a shaking mess, barely able to hold himself up to endure the punishment. I genuinely pause now, gently rubbing his skin.

“Are you feeling okay to continue?” I ask him.

“Yes sir,” he manages to speak clearly between his gasping breaths, “Please continue my punishment, I can handle whatever you give me.” I press a kiss to Julian’s spine before repositioning to resume the harsh strikes that Julian loves to receive so much. He subtly bucked his hips with each strike, surely trying to gain some friction. Relief was not coming any time soon though, and he knew that. It didn’t stop the adorable pleas that fell from his mouth in a steady stream of “more, harder, please, please, _please_.” It was always hard to tell exactly what he was begging for at this point, was he begging for me to continue the pain for the sake of more intense pleasure or did he just want relief? It never mattered either way, as only what I wanted to give him mattered. His ass was a burning red when I finally decided to stop the hits. The burning warmth of that skin contrasted so nicely with his pale flesh, I just loved the sight of him like this. When I placed a gentle hand on the abused flesh his arms gave out, dropping his torso flat against the rumpled sheets. His voice came in broken pieces as he muttered his thanks. Looking at Julian with his ass presented so nicely gave me a good idea for how to calm him after the emotional and physical drainage of the punishment. 

With no warning other than placing a hand at his hips to hold him steady, I lick gently over Julian’s hole. He makes a surprised sound of excitement and wiggles his ass a bit, though he’s drained enough that he barely physically reacts. I go for a second lick, this time with more pressure behind the action. I continue alternating gentle movements with more pressure, working Julian to relax enough that I can slide my tongue inside of him with little resistance. It always cause a slight ache in my jaw to dive in so deep with so much vigor, but the pleased noises that Julian makes always make the discomfort worth it. 

I work for a long time, much longer than I ever have, before working a finger into his entrance. If I thought Julian’s noises earlier were anything exciting, they were nothing compared to the beautiful cry of pleasures when he finally felt even slightly full. I didn’t work patiently anymore, moving additional fingers into him and working them with decent speed. Julian always enjoyed the ache of being stretched beyond what he was prepared for, so I almost always ended up rushing this part of the process. 

“Fuck, would you stop teasing and just fill me up already?” Julian’s wrecked voice broke through the steady stream of whines and moans he had been expressing. 

“I’m sorry, I was fairly sure I am in charge here? I’ll fill you up when _I_ am ready Ilya, not when you are.” I can’t stop the slight laugh that creeps into my voice at Julian’s responding noise of protest. I continue to finger him for a few more moments, purely to tease him and he knows as much. Finally I rise from the bed, shedding my remaining clothes. I grab the vial of oil and slick myself up before kneeling behind Julian and lining up at his entrance. I pause for a moment, teasing his hope with my tip while he begs and rocks his hips back towards me. Then I enter him with full force, and give no pause for adjustment. 

Julian’s voice cracks up an octave while I drive into him, setting a relentlessly fast pace. I grip tightly onto his hips, preventing him from moving at all as I drive him into the mattress. I keep up as harsh a pace as I can, emphasizing my position over him with every thrust. I watch his pale fingers twist desperately into the sheets, as if he’s trying to keep a grip on this world, or maybe hold himself still against me (even though I’m doing all of that work). 

“Sir,” Julian takes a long pause after his first attempt at speaking, “Please, let me cum.” 

“Not until I do. Don’t worry Ilya, I’m close.” I respond shakily. Then Julian clenches his ass around me, and I fall over the edge. I snap my hips flush against him and still, subtly jerking my hips every so often to drag out the climax. When I finish I stay inside of Julian, letting him feel completely filled by me and my cum while I stroke him to completion. It’s only my grip on his hips that keeps Julian from collapsing into the mess on my sheets. I carefully slide out before helping Julian move to a clean part of the bed. 

“I’ll take care of the mess. You rest, I’ll take care of you.” Julian murmura something in response, his exact words lost to sleep overtaking him.


End file.
